Extra Chapter 1
This is Extra Chapter 1 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Summary This is a story set during summer vacation before Yuki’s secret love for Kido-senpai was shattered. With Yuki, the guys look astounded at the sea then they shout, “Sea--” They throw away their shirts and run towards the water. Yuki mentally complains that it is hot. Someone shouts that they go play the prestige beach volleyball. Yuuki thinks that they are playing some idiotic game again and she must stop Abe before he starts to nosebleed. Flashback: While Yuki is cleaning at the gym, Kido asked her to go to the beach with them but Yuki declined. Kido told her not to say that, but look, without her around, those guys would definitely get carried away. He explained that earlier during the camp, because of playing some idiotic prestige dodgeball game, it lead to Abe to nosebleed nonstop. Yuki said that is likely. Kido smiled and said that in case someone get injured, with only her around, he’ll feel at ease. “So, please?” Yuki is moved upon seeing that smile on him that she totally couldn’t refuse him. End flashback. So in the end, she was compelled to go to this noisy summer beach. While stretching, Shou asks if Yuki isn’t going to swim. Removing his glasses, Tonomura asks where he can put these. Kya~ Two girls scream over those two handsome guys. The other guys scold Tonomura that he isn’t allowed to remove his eyeglasses and seduce the girls. Tonomura laughs and tells the senpais to also come and seduce the girls, just kidding. The guys curse for he’s so cool. While fixing the umbrella, Yuki says that she doesn’t have a swimsuit so she isn’t going to swim. She will just be watching over their things here. Booo~ The guys complain over her lack of enthusiasm and not showing some skin. Yuki ignores them for she came here to watch over them and not to have fun. Then, Yuki is startled upon overhearing Hatori telling Kido about hearing from Nishiyama regarding some sign on ‘having resonance between lovers’ each other’s sunshine. One has to pick up a pink conch and it seems that one can have resonance with the person one likes. While Yuki’s ear become big to eavesdrop, one of the guys laugh for Nishiyama to say that..he is so girlie.. Someone suddenly shouts that it hurts, he stepped on something and it is definitely glass. Yuki stands up and says that she’ll help him disinfect it and it is alright, it is a plastic bottle cap. Then, someone shouts that there is something in his underpants. Yuki shouts for him not to strip there, use this towel instead. Then, Shouji is shouting at Amamiya regarding what is he unsatisfied about his muscles the top of the chest. Holding a guitar, Amamiya shouts back that he isn’t allowed to despise the sample of his music composition. Yuki tells the two not to go about arguing in such a loud voice for they’ll disturb the others. Yuki wonders what does the sea has that makes their mood surge up. She thinks that she made the right decision to come and watch over them because if she didn’t, it would be too late by then, if something happens which would lead to stopping the club activity. She looks at laughing Kido and recalls what she heard about the pink conch. She starts looking around for it when Shou unzips her hoodie and says to let him see here. Yuki makes him move away by waving her hand and asks what he wants. With an ice pop, he says that he is very curious whether or not she is wearing a swimsuit or not because Abe is very noisy. Yuki says that didn’t she say that she isn’t wearing one so go to that side and play. He says that he’s tired. Shou asks if she is looking for the conch a while ago like Abe and Hatori over there. At that side, Abe is digging with Haori while insisting that not taking off one’s clothes is unexpectedly more erotic. To deny it, Yuki asks why she would be looking for a conch. Shou asks could it be that she doesn’t have..someone she likes among them. Taking a book to read, Yuki flatly denies it. Shou says that in the end, that’s true for if she has one, she ought to dress up a bit sexier. Yuki wishes that he quickly get lost to that side, and how can she let that thing about liking Kido-senpai be exposed. Yuki asks what about him. Yuki couldn’t believe that while she’s flustered, she had asked him an insignificant question. Shou says me? They broke up in spring. Yuki looks at Shou who looks behind him and says so amazing, swaying around awesomely. He is looking at a girl in bikini whose breasts are jiggling about. Yuki thinks that he is probably dumped. Shou suddenly grabs her wrist and says forget, this is fine, come. While being pulled towards the water, Yuki tells him to forget it, she isn’t wearing a swimsuit. He tells her that if her hoodie is all wet, it is also an eye candy if it sticks to her body. Yuki says that she doesn’t understand what he is saying. Splash! Kido laughs and asks Yuki what is it, was she dragged by Shou. Thinking that water got into her nose, all wet Yuki apologizes for disturbing everyone. Shou already went to the side to get a floater. Yuki stands up and steps on something. She picks it up and it is a pink conch. Kido says that isn’t that the pink conch. He calls out to Nishiyama that they found it. Yuki thinks that she found it on such a strange timing that she doesn’t know whether she ought to be happy or to grieve about it. Recalling that Shou had broken up with his girlfriend in spring, Yuki gives the conch to him by saying that she doesn’t need this. As she puts it on Shou’s open palm, Yuki hopes that he finds a new girlfriend so that he would become a bit mature. Then, Nishiyama asks if that is the ‘pink conch’. Yuki says no, no, she’s saying.. Nishiyama says that picking up a conch will forebode that on this day, one can catch a lot of fishes! Yuki and Shou glance at each other. Shou wants to give it back but Yuki refuses and starts leaving. Narration: “..but that sign, perhaps, it isn’t necessarily a mistake. I truly am a bit conscious of this. But that is still for later on, something in the future.” Is it ‘resonance between lovers’ or ‘catching some fish’? Read the rest in the main series. Navigation Category:Extra Chapters